A Kind Of Love
by Killroy O'Neal
Summary: A physical love story between Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prowler


Hello! This is my first real FanFic, and I hope none of my high school friends find it, ha ha. I hope you enjoy, it's a gay lemon between Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prowler, and they wear full clothes in this story, as it has a more real(ish) world setting. This would be about a time where Sonic is on his own and Tails is finishing up high school. The only reason I made this is because RevolCram didn't want to put any lemon in her story! So here's a quick fix for you, boys and girls!

_A Kind Of Love_

I'm nervous.

I never thought this would go this far, but the idea of it was so hot that I'm still groping myself a bit, even though Sonic is going to be here any minute. You see, last week I was at his apartment, and Sonic had to get some more Coke. I _was_ going to go with him, but he insisted that I stay and chill, and he'd be back in a jiff. Well, since I know Sonic, and I know he'd run all the way across town to get the drinks, just for fun, I had at least ten minutes to myself. So, I decided to do what any friend would, and I snooped around a bit.

I went into him bedroom first. Y'see, I just assumed that the best stuff would be in his room. But his room was a mess… comics, magazines, and dirty clothes. A tiny, 12-inch TV sat in there with only a small DVD player hooked up to it. I went through his drawers, and found some stashes of money and a notebook with some things scratched on it, but nothing special. I thought he might be keeping the fun stuff under his futon, then. I lifted the bed, and underneath I saw a porn mag. Now, that shouldn't have surprised me much, since Sonic hadn't had a skrew in a while (I'd know if he did 'cus he'd call me after), but what did surprise me was that fact that it was a "Boys Only" magazine! The one I lost!!

I never thought that Sonic might be bisexual (it would have to be bi, because his computer is filled with girl-on-girl). I flipped through the magazine, and something fell out. Something that sent shock through my spine: it was a photo of me Amy had taken when we were at a hotel pool! I was just in a pair of loose basketball shorts, and the water had them clinging to my "body" a bit. Not only do I have the shock that my best friend isn't as straight as he leads us to believe, but now I find that he wanks it to a photo of me!!

I took the photo and put the mag back under his futon. Now, a week later, I've invited Sonic up to my place.

I hear Sonic knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open!" I shout.

The door swings open.

"Hey little buddy, what's going on?", he says as he kicks off his shoes, "How's the school been going?"

"It's alright, Cream's been driving me nuts, though. She thinks that I was interested in the guy she's with for some reason"

"Are you?" I felt a bit of worry in his voice.

"No, he not my type! Too demanding!" I said, giggling.

He sat down next to me and said, "Alright, from the way you sounded on the phone I thought something like that was bothering you!" He smiled.

"Well, sorta like that…" I said.

"Well, come on, man, I can help you with anything!"

"Okay, then, help me with this:" I pulled out the photo from underneath a school book on the table. "Why did you hide this from me?"

I had never seen Sonic redder. The amount of blood that filled his face made his fur change color.

"I-I-I don't know what to say, Tails…"

"Then don't say anything…" I tell him.

I leaned in onto my right hand and put my left behind his head. I kissed him, and I kissed him deep. I felt all the tension in his body drain out at once. He brought a hand up and caressed the back of my head, as the other hand went around and gently grabbed my ass. His tongue danced with mine, the slick salvia allowing them to twirl and twist like dancers. I pulled away suddenly, and he gave me a look of desperation. My eyes fell to his crotch: as hard as he was, his constricting jeans must be hurting…

My hand flew to his cock, I unfastened the button on his pants and yanked down the zipper. I pulled his jeans off his legs. I then slid up, running my hands up his legs until I got back to more clothes. I didn't pull of his boxer-briefs, yet. While staring into his eyes, I licked the top of Sonic's erection. He gasped. His breaths deepened as I rubbed his staff through his underwear. I grabbed the waste on them, and brought my mouth down over his shaft, breathing one hot breath right on the head before I went back up.

"This is no good," I said, "You still have your top on!"

"Wha-" was all Sonic could get out before I yanked off his shirt. I pulled off my shirt and rubbed my chest against his, our nipples meeting as I kissed him once more. I slid down, pulling his underpants with me, and catching his socks at the end. I went down on the floor and faced my friend's big erect penis. I placed by bare hand around the shaft and licked the top. I licked around the head and the underside as Sonic moaned and moaned. I went down on him, engulfing the whole thing, swallowing the tip a little. He writhed in pleasure at this. As I went faster and faster he breaths got shorter, quicker.

"He's about to cum…" I thought.

I polished the salvia-soaked shaft quickly with my hand as slid my tongue all around the head.

"T-Tails! I'm going to-" and then he erupted, and a huge load came pouring out, on my tongue, down my throat, and all over my mouth and chin.

"Wow, you've been holding that one in for a while, haven't you?"

I un-buttoned my jeans and stripped. I wiped my face with my hand and wiped the cum on my own hard cock.

"That should help enough." I said.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

I pushed his legs up to expose his cute, round ass. I clasp his cheeks and spread them with my thumbs. I slide my 8" into my friend, my new lover. He half moans, half shouts as I begin to thrust my member in him. He felt so good, so warm, so right. He wasn't my first, I'd had other boys before, but this was by far the best. The feelings of such strong love made the sex so much more intense. As I head toward climax, I thrust harder, pushing Sonic's legs toward his head as he continues to yelp and moan. I begin to shoat as I start to cum, my lover feeling so good, our bodies feeling so connected. I leave my warm juice inside him as I pull out. He's bleeding a little, but from his smile I can see it doesn't matter. I lean in and give him another, deep, loving, sensual kiss.

"Now you don't have to pretend." I tell him.

"I love you, Tails."

"I love you, too, Sonic. Always have."

_Fin_

_Leave a comment, tell me what you think, and try to convince me to write more!_


End file.
